


Luck

by ColourlessZero



Series: In the Background [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aquariums, Festivals, Fireflies, Fireworks, Fluff, Glasses, Holiday, M/M, Nurse Back To Health, Oisuga Week 2016, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tabletop RPG, Wishes, bad habits, date, phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourlessZero/pseuds/ColourlessZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seven chapter fic for OiSuga Week 2016</p><p>Oikawa is like a child. He is unpredictable and difficult to handle at times but usually it's easy to pinpoint exactly what got him in trouble in the first place. Of all things, this time, it's a mole that lands Iwaizumi in Oikawa-Management-Hell. Specifically, a mole on Sugawara Koushi's face. </p><p>Day 1: wishes / <strike>routine</strike><br/>Day 2: tabletop rpg / <strike>postcards</strike><br/>Day 3: sick day / <strike>summer</strike><br/>Day 4: <strike>retro</strike> / holiday<br/>Day 5: <strike>admiration</strike> / bad habits<br/>Day 6: date / <strike>school spirit</strike><br/>Day 7: <strike>future</strike> / free prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters are in Iwaizumi's POV, but later on we'll get POV from Oikawa and Suga. Hopefully we'll have a lovely week of OiSuga together ;)

“No, that sounds ridiculous.” Iwaizumi crossed his arms over his chest. “He wouldn’t fall for that.”

“You wanna bet on that?” Hanamaki leaned in, voice low. He had a mischievous look in his eye, challenging Iwaizumi.

 _A challenge, eh?_ Iwaizumi rolled up his metaphorical sleeves and fire flared in his eyes. He can't say no to that. “You’re on.”

Calm as ever, Matsukawa put a hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, “I want cheese-filled hamburger steak.” He said evenly.

Hanamaki huffed a laugh and placed his order, “I’ll have tonkatsu.”

“You guys are going to be disappointed.” Grinned Iwaizumi.

Or so he thought.

After setting up the nets for the practice match, Matsukawa leaned casually against the wall taking a drink. He called Oikawa over to them.

“Hey, have you heard of this rumour about Karasuno?” Hanamaki’s expression was carefully controlled into one of casual indifference as he addressed Oikawa. His tone just a touch conspiratorial, but enough to pique Oikawa’s curiosity.

“Ohhh? What rumour?” His eyes literally sparkled with the intensity of the nebulae he’s so entranced with. Oikawa always had a weakness for rumours and gossip.

Just then, like clockwork, the Karasuno team arrived and began filing into the gym. Dressed all in black with a fierce intensity in their eyes even though it was just a practice match. They had a certain air of dignity about them.

“Rumour has it, if you kiss that silver-haired guy’s mole and make a wish it would come true.” Hanamaki said quietly, just as Karasuno’s #2 passed by, silver hair lit up by the sun and his eyes crinkled at the corners by a cheerful smile.

Iwaizumi held his breath. The moment of truth.

“That’s ridiculous. Where did you hear that?”

He made a mental note not to hit Oikawa with as much force next time. He knew such a stupid rumour wouldn’t phase Oikawa. Nope. Never doubted him at all.

“From Kunimi. Isn’t that right?” Hanamaki looked over his shoulder to the sleepy eyed first year.

Oh no. _Oh no. Hanamaki you bastard!_ Kunimi was a good kid. Honest and extremely perceptive. Hanamaki knew that Oikawa would be more likely to trust Kunimi’s word.

To his horror, Kunimi took one look at his sempai and seemed to read the situation perfectly. It was as though an invisible wire between Hanamaki and Kunimi’s minds unfurled and connected in an instant. Kunimi answered without batting an eye, “Yes.” and returned to warming up.

Iwaizumi retracted his statement. Kunimi was not a good kid.

Hanamaki looked smug, Matsukawa amused, Oikawa ecstatic.

Iwaizumi had never been more anxious in his life. He looked nervously over at Karasuno’s #2. Sugawara was his name, if Iwaizumi remembered correctly.

Suddenly a head of bouncy brown hair moved into his vision and there he was. Oikawa was casually strolling towards the poor setter.

He wasn’t really going to do it, was he?

Oikawa was talking to Sugawara. They seemed to be getting along. Yep, there it was. There’s #2’s blinding smile.

Iwaizumi sincerely hoped that Oikawa was just making friends and not about to do something mean to the poor guy.

Then Oikawa leaned down kissed him.

Three sets of jaws fell to the ground. The gym became deathly quiet when shoes stopped squeaking and hands stopped spiking.

“WAIT! Hanamaki, why are you surprised?” Iwaizumi snapped. Wasn’t it him after all who made a bet that this would happen?

“I didn’t expect him to do it in front of everyone.”

At home, Iwaizumi has an old tea kettle. It’s been in the house since he was a kid. It’s bright red and when the water is ready it splutters a little, letting out little puffs of steam and an increasingly loud whistle.

Right now, that is what Sugawara reminds him of. Red as a tomato, hands covering his face and steam practically billowing out of his ears. Beside him, the normally jovial captain had a face black as tar glaring at Oikawa who strolled back towards the team with a spring in his step.

“Well, what did you wish for?” Iwaizumi dragged a hand down his face. He’s not sure if he wants to know, but what can he do when it’s already happened. Sawamura was absolutely furious and Iwaizumi was very slightly nervous about the heated stares he’s sending this way. _I’m sorry, I underestimated his stupidity._

Oikawa spread his arms and puffed his chest out proudly and fuck did that irritate Iwaizumi to no end, “I wished for all my wishes to come true.”

+

True to his word, Iwaizumi treated Hanamaki and Matsukawa to food after the practice match. As they made their way home Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s stomachs were pleasantly full while Iwaizumi’s wallet was unpleasantly short of change.

“You always beat me at arm wrestling,” Hanamaki looked down at Iwaizumi, “but when it comes to a battle of the minds you’ll never beat me.” His lips quirked into a rare smile.

“Are you calling me stupid?”

“Yes.”

With a roar, Iwaizumi ran after the two in hot pursuit. He was faster than both of them, but Hanamaki was a sly fox. Glancing at Matsukawa, they nodded and split up, dashing here and there around corners.

Iwaizumi thought he had them cornered until he realised that he’s now very far away from his own home. Laughter rang in the distance and Iwaizumi shook his fist in its general direction. Damn Hanamaki.

As luck would have it, the sky started pissing on him.

Not only did he come home soaked to the bone, but his phone buzzed angrily like a hornet’s nest. Maybe it would stop if he ignores it.

Bzzt. _Bzzt. BZZT. **BZZT. BZZT!!!!!!**_

Nope.

Apprehensive, his checked his phone with a wince: his inbox was bursting with angry Sawamura. His messages ranged from inquisitive with an edge to politely threatening.

Iwaizumi hastily explained the situation, hoping to placate the angry captain. As he tapped out the message though it sounded so childish and ridiculous he’s embarrassed that he took part in the bet at all.

 **Iwaizumi:** My sincerest apologies, Sawamura. None of us expected him to be that stupid. Please, forgive us.

 **Sawamura:** I don’t want to hear it from you. You bring Oikawa and have him apologise personally to Suga.

Iwaizumi sighed. He looked out the window at the rain sliding down his windows and sighed. He sighed again and flopped on his bed. He’s so tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Do you like seeing OiSuga in Iwaizumi's POV? Let me know in the comments!


	2. Let's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carefully watched by the ever vigilant Iwaizumi, Oikawa goes to apologise to Suga after enraging Karasuno for kissing their setter. Surely this time, Iwaizumi would be able to prevent misfortune from falling on silver-haired boys with beauty marks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: tabletop rpg / ~~postcards~~

Iwaizumi’s Oikawa senses tingled as they made their way to Sugawara’s home. Oikawa was being suspiciously cooperative. When he had told Oikawa that the rumour was just a prank on Hanamaki’s part to see if he would fall for it, he had taken it really well. _Too well_ , in fact.

Oikawa had decided that just saying sorry simply would not do. He insisted that only an evening of fun and entertainment could “soothe poor Refreshing-kun’s heart from being kissed by an angel.” _Angel my ass._

To be safe, he ran through the evening’s plans for the hundredth time and found nothing out of the ordinary. Despite that, a part of him was still convinced that Oikawa was up to something. He pushed the nagging feeling away and thought back to the practice match.

 _The practice match was...hm. It was...wait._ Iwaizumi sorted through the memory and a jumble of words, tangled and messy. _The practice match was intense_ , his tired mind conservatively supplied.

They had played a full five sets and won. Just barely. Both teams had excellent strategies and have come a long way. It wasn’t Seijoh that had any extra advantage though. Rather, it was Karasuno that had something they didn’t: Uncontrollable rage. Thanks to that there were plenty of serve misses and spike misses as they put unnecessary force into their movements. Seijoh may have won, but most of them went home with quite a few new bruises. Receiving those spikes _fucking hurt_. Even Watari complained that his bones were going to snap.

Iwaizumi prayed that Sawamura has calmed down since then and that Sugawara would forgive the simpleton beside him as they rang the doorbell.

Sugawara answered the door quickly and Sawamura lingered behind him keeping a wary eye on Oikawa who was bouncing and humming on the doorstep. Iwaizumi thought he’d have to remind Oikawa why they were here, but Oikawa surprised him.

As soon as Sugawara greeted them Oikawa made a ninety degree bow and uttered the sincerest apology Iwaizumi had ever heard coming out of his mouth, “I really am sorry, Refreshing-kun.” His tone tinged with heartfelt regret as he finished his apology.

Then Iwaizumi saw his face: puppy dog eyes! He’s not sorry at all! He only said that so that he can get what he wants-whatever that is. Why is he targeting Sugawara?

Before Iwaizumi can growl at Oikawa in warning, Sugawara smiled brightly at them both and led Oikawa by the hand into his home, “Apology accepted. Let’s have fun today, ok?” Chocolate eyes soft and crinkled with kindness he added, “Just Suga is fine by the way.”

Iwaizumi was about to have a stroke. This oblivious angel had unknowingly invited a demon into his home.

Sawamura coughed, “Iwaizumi, any day now would be nice.” Then he grinned, “Or do you need someone to hold your hand as well?”

“No, but you might want to hold on to your setter.” He replied as he stepped on the heels of his shoes.

“Is Oikawa up to something?” Sawamura asked him quietly with a frown.

“I think so. I have a bad feeling about this.”

+

Iwaizumi slammed his fists on the table, “WHEN! When did you switch it?!” He stabbed an accusing finger at Oikawa.

Instead of the tame appearance of a Monopoly box, they were greeted by a gaudy purple box that was covered in tiny galaxies with obnoxious gold lettering that had far too many flourishes for Iwaizumi’s tastes emblazoned over the top spelling out “BLACK HOLES AND DIMENSIONS”.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Iwa-chan~” Oikawa avoided his eyes, radiating innocence.

“Well, I’m sure there’s no harm in-”

“No, Sawamura, you don’t understand.” He gripped Daichi’s arms tightly as though it was the only thing holding him together. “Things get _weird_ when you play this game with Oikawa.” Iwaizumi’s eyes unfocused, looking far away into the distance. Into another time.

Only then did Sawamura seem to feel the gravity of the situation they’re in, a cautious look in his eye. He looked over to Sugawara for a second opinion, but found no help there.

For Sugawara was engrossed with the description at the back of the box, “It says here that you play in teams, start off with a random scenario and then simply put: mess each other up,” Sugawara hummed, “And it’s in space!”

“I know, that’s awesome right? We can be aliens.” Oikawa still had the puppy dog eyes, firing it at Sugawara, or maybe he was just really excited that someone else is interested in the game. Maybe it was both.

Either way, Iwaizumi was on edge. By the looks of it, so was Sawamura. He’s sitting beside Iwaizumi watching Oikawa with guarded curiosity.

“Setters versus spikers, how about it?” Oikawa leaned forward at a low angle like an eager child and smiled up at Sugawara, warm brown eyes sparkling under long eyelashes.

Sugawara laughed, a light tinkling sound, “They’re only worried because they’ll lose.” He challenged the spikers opposite him with unexpectedly sharp eyes, the intensity a stark contrast to his light laughter.

“You’re probably right, Suga-chan. Maybe we should play something easier.” Oikawa released a dramatic sigh.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Suga.” Daichi said in a low tone edged with warning.

“We’ll show you!” Iwaizumi burst into flames, “Let’s destroy them, Sawamura.”

Sawamura nodded and clapped him on the back. _A comrade!_

Before they knew it the board was set up and dice were set aside. Both Iwaizumi and Sawamura wore blank expressions and sat quietly in their chairs while the setters bubbled with excitement.

“Sawamura, we fell into their trap, didn’t we?”

“Yeah.” Sawamura agreed with a resigned sigh.

+

“Ok, let’s establish some rules. No mpreg.” Oikawa opened his mouth. “ _No mpreg._ ” Iwaizumi reiterated firmly, pinning him down with steel eyes already in position to glare at any ridiculous requests Oikawa might throw at him.

“But Iwa-chan, Mattsun was so cute when Makki-chan was pregnant!”

Sawamura’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Iwaizumi gave him a tired look, _Help me._

“You can save the mpreg for another time, but not today.”

Confirmed, Sawamura is a saint.

Oikawa pouted, “Alright.”

 _That went surprisingly well_ , Iwaizumi blinked. He’d usually put up more of a fight. Maybe it's the air of authority Sawamura commands. Whatever, this is going to be a long game.

“For good luck,” Oikawa leaned over and gave Sugawara a quick peck on his beauty mark.

The air in the room evaporated only to crash outwards in roars and indignant squawks.

“BEHAVE!” Iwaizumi gave Sugawara a once over to make sure he was ok. _Good, he’s still breathing. Though he’s an unhealthy shade of red._ A surprised and disgruntled, Sugawara rubbed at the spot Oikawa’s lips had touched. “What was that, Shitkawa!” They had come here to apologise for that stupid kiss but he’s done it again. He pinched the bridge of his nose, Oikawa was such a headache.

“Apologise right now!” Hands braced on either side of the table, Sawamura stood tall. His shadow loomed ominously over Oikawa.

“I’m sorry. As an apology I, the great Oikawa, will lead Suga-chan to victory.” He said flippantly.

“What kind of apology is that?!” Grabbing Oikawa by the collar, Iwaizumi dragged him out of his chair and ungracefully dropped him on the ground “On your knees.” Iwaizumi commanded with steel in his eyes.

“What are you sorry for?”

Oikawa pressed his forehead to the floor, “I’m sorry for being beautiful.”

Iwaizumi smacked him upside the head with the game manual.

“Ow! Iwa-chan, mean!” Oikawa clutched his head.

“Oikawa, why do you keep kissing my mole?” Sugawara looked very unimpressed. “I've already heard about Hanamaki’s prank.”

“Because it’s lucky.”

Sugawara balked.

“After kissing your mole I was blessed with extreme luck.” He said it as though it was as obvious as the sky being blue or two plus two equals four.

Sugawara sat there wide-eyed, unable to think of a response.

Yet again, it’s Sawamura who saves the day, “Well, we can test that theory right now. If Suga’s mole is so lucky then you’d have no problem beating us.” He grinned at Iwaizumi.

“Good point. Then you can stop bothering Suga-san,” Iwaizumi bowed his head slightly towards Sugawara, “I’m sorry this guy is an idiot.”

+

This can’t be happening. He looked at Sawamura and he was wearing the same expression of defeat. _This can’t be happening._

Countless critical fails later found Iwaizumi and Sawamura working as gay bartenders in space serving vagrants raspberry rum. They clutched their adopted child, which happens to be a tentacle monster (“That doesn’t count as mpreg, Iwa-chan~” “AUGH!”), as their universe crumbled to nothing. All its energy and resources sapped dry by the swarms of androids sent by alien king Sugawara and lord of the abyss Oikawa.

Sugawara laughed his twinkling laugh and Oikawa repeatedly snapped selfies with the losers slumped across the table in defeat.

“Smile Iwa-chan, Dai-chan~!” He snapped another photo sticking out his damn tongue and making that childish peace sign.

Sugawara had dashed upstairs for a moment, silver hair bouncing lightly, only to return with his own phone.

Sawamura groaned, “Not you too, Suga.”

“Smile guys.” He gave his most angelic smile thus far. In bitter defeat, Iwaizumi wondered if all setters were as sneaky and sly as Oikawa. Not once did Sugawara’s appearance give away his cunning strategies.

Sugawara beckoned Oikawa to him like those cat figurines in little shops. Iwaizumi watched in mild interest.

“Oikawa, I’ll give you this photo. Since it seems I really am lucky, you can kiss the mole on the photo instead.”

Oikawa held the phone up above his head reverently as though it was the holy grail, “I’ll make this my wallpaper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected to write, hopefully I made it on time ^^; Anyway, let me know what you think in the comments below!


	3. Get Well Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa needs an excuse to visit Suga, which Iwaizumi unknowingly provides.
> 
> Oikawa then arrives at Suga's doorstep fully prepared to be suave and charming when he blurts out, "Suga-chan, you look terrible!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day three: sick day / ~~summer~~

Hanamaki and Matsukawa snickered in the background. Oikawa had gone to the bathroom, carelessly leaving his phone unguarded. Now was Iwaizumi’s chance. Finally, an opportunity to get back at Oikawa for being such a pain.

Surprisingly enough, Oikawa never invested in screen protectors. Iwaizumi had always thought he would get those fancy mirror screen protectors so he can preen and fluff his hair wherever he goes. But he had said “The fingerprints are evidence that I existed.” Unexpectedly deep for someone who believes aliens exist. The girls that fluttered around him at the time had swooned and gushed about how romantic that was. Romantic or not his screen was covered in fingerprints and oils from skin. It was kind of gross actually, when Iwaizumi thought about it. Quite unsanitary. So in that finger grease he was going to draw dicks all over his screen and maybe add a couple hundred extra friends on his FaceBook. Thanks to the filthy screen it’s as easy to see how Oikawa unlocks his phone as it is easy to follow a snail’s slime trail.

A once decisive finger full of purpose paused millimeters above the screen. Iwaizumi stared blankly at Oikawa’s phone. There was a lip print on it. _Don’t tell me, he’s actually been kissing that photo of Sugawara. Is it creepy if Sugawara gave him express permission to kiss his photo?_ Iwaizumi wasn’t sure, but he didn’t have the time to wonder. He had a mission to complete.

Steel eyes narrowed, he glanced around, making sure Oikawa wasn’t back yet. Quickly, he drew the ugliest dick he can with the hairiest balls right over the lip print and surreptitiously replaced it back on the desk as Oikawa walked through the door flanked by blushing beauties offering him homemade bento.

He sat down and politely declined, “I’m sorry, but my mother made me bento today.”

Only then did he return his attention to his phone. The light hit the screen just right to reveal Iwaizumi’s masterpiece. Yes, Iwaizumi truly is the Michelangelo of finger grease if he may say so himself.

Oikawa looked over at the three of them face devoid of emotion, his face darkened briefly but the threatening look disappeared as quickly as it came. He stared directly at Iwaizumi. _Shit, he knows._ Defiantly, Iwaizumi stared back, firing the full force of his signature scowl.

Maintaining eye contact all the while, Oikawa raised his phone to his face and licked it.

In a flurry of motion Iwaizumi had Oikawa in a headlock, forcing water down his throat. “Rinse your mouth! Do you have any idea how filthy your phone is? Oh my god, why would you do that.”

Oikawa spluttered and retorted, “Iwa-chan, are you my mother?”

+

 **Iwaizumi:** Sawamura, you wouldn’t believe what I found out today  
 **Sawamura:** Oh?  
 **Iwaizumi:** Oikawa kisses Suga-san’s photo! I dunno man, is it creepy if Suga-san gave permission for him to do that?  
 **Sawamura:** Why am I not surprised...Setters, they’re a bit strange  
 **Iwaizumi:** Good thing we’re spikers, huh

+

Humming cheerfully Oikawa waited for someone to answer the door. His uniform was still slightly damp from Iwa-chan spilling water all over him, but he’ll have to thank him later for drawing a finger grease dick on his phone. Now he has an excuse to visit Suga. After all, how can the lucky mole work now that someone’s scrawled a penis over the spot on his screen? A shabby excuse, he’ll admit, but an excuse nonetheless.

Hearing light footsteps coming for the door, Oikawa’s smile brightened in anticipation as he prepared to layer on the charm.

“Suga-chan, you look terrible!”

“Thanks,” Mumbled Suga. Soft brown eyes peeked out from heavy eyelids that struggled to stay open and sweat was beading on his forehead. He no longer glowed and his mouth was set in a miserable frown.

“Shouldn't you be in bed?”

“Yea, but you rang the doorbell.” said Suga dryly.

“Ah, right.” Oikawa fumbled then grabbed Suga’s shoulders and turned him around, “Let’s get you back to bed first.”

The first thing Oikawa did as soon as he had tucked Suga in and placed a cooling patch on his forehead was to take his temperature. Oikawa read the thermometer but quickly realised that he doesn’t actually know what the temperature means.

Turning away from Suga he quickly googles for normal body temperature.

With a triumphant “Aha!” he declared “You definitely have a fever.”

A solid five seconds of silence passed.

“That's amazing, Oikawa. I would never have guessed.” Suga said, voice heavy with sarcasm. “You had to google that didn't you?”

“Suga-chan, so mean. You're not cute at all when you're sick.” Oikawa whined.

Suga gave a quiet laugh, “You’re like a puppy, Oikawa.” His eyes softened, “I’ll be fine, don’t worry. My mother would be back from work in an hour or so anyway.”

A massive growl tore through the room. Suga turned crimson.

“I don’t think your stomach can survive for another hour,” Oikawa laughed, “I’ll make you rice porridge before I go.”

“Are you sure?” Suga raised a pale eyebrow. “Do you need to google that too?”

“Of course not! I make the best chicken rice porridge.” Oikawa huffed. He twirled his hand through the air, “You'll eat something from a five star restaurant and go, ‘Oh, Oikawa’s rice porridge is so much better than this garbage’.”

Suga relented, “Oh, alright.” He gave the brightest smile he can muster in his condition, “I'm counting on you.”

He lied!

It’s actually his mother who makes the amazing chicken rice porridge. Headphones in, he watches a quick video tutorial on making this better-than-a-five-star-restaurant dish.

Luckily, Oikawa wasn’t half bad in the kitchen. He noticed that Suga had a pressure cooker, so he used that and had the rice porridge done in twenty minutes. Finding some salt, he sprinkled in just a little bit. Suga was sick after all, so the flavours should be kept light and gentle on the stomach.

“Ohhhhh, that smells good.” Suga fanned the smell towards him as Oikawa set it on a little tray.

Suga made cute little noises of contentment as he ate the rice porridge and Oikawa was happy that Suga couldn’t tell that it was his first time making rice porridge.

When Suga finished, he took the tray and cleaned the dishes. By the time he came to say goodbye, Suga was fast asleep.

Since he’s asleep, Oikawa had no qualms about openly staring at him. He kneeled down beside the bed to get a closer look.

Suga’s face was flushed pink from the fever and long silver eyelashes brushed the tops of his cheeks. Also, that beauty mark. _It’s like a star on a skymap_ , Oikawa mused. He watched the steady rise and fall of Suga’s chest, feather light breaths puffing in and out from slightly parted lips. _Well, he’s asleep_ , Oikawa fidgeted. A quick kiss wouldn’t hurt...he leaned down, drawn into the gravitational pull of the star on Suga’s face. Closing his eyes, his breath fanned softly across Suga’s cheek.

“OUCH!!” A crack of pain split his skull. Oikawa curled up on the floor in pain, hands clutching his head and eyes watering. _Even Iwa-chan doesn’t hit that hard, what the hell!_

Suga had karate chopped Oikawa’s head, “No, Oikawa, you’ll get sick.” Tired voice barely above a whisper he added, “You can kiss me when I’m better.” Suga reached his arm over the edge of his bed and absentmindedly stroked Oikawa’s hair, then eyelids heavily slid shut over fever glazed eyes and Suga drifted back to sleep.

“Ok.” Oikawa breathed, Suga’s pale fingers still tangled in his hair.

+

Suga’s eyes snapped open in the middle of the night. _Wait_. Did he say that? His face burned so hotly he swore he was glowing like an ember in the dark. Why did he make a promise like that? He blamed it on the fever.

 _Oikawa’s hair was crunchy. I knew he used hair product_ , and then Suga fell asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pressure cookers are THE BEST. You can cook everything so much faster.
> 
> Anyway, this is the first chapter where we get into Oikawa's POV and small glimpse of Suga's. I've never written anything in their POV before. Were they OOC? What did you think of them? Let me know!


	4. Fireworks and Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi and Daichi's senses are tingling yet again! But what in the world can Oikawa be up to at something as innocent as a festival?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: ~~retro~~ / holiday

Ribbons of steam billowed up into the starlit sky as meat sizzled and glistened with sauces in various stalls. Goldfish with long graceful fins meandered in their pools until children spurred them into a run with their paper scoops in an attempt to catch them. All around people, young and old, dressed in yukata of every colour enjoyed themselves beneath the soft yellow glow of paper lanterns that led them to the shrine.

As a reward for resting at home properly Daichi took Suga to a festival organised by the local shrine. Suga had been cooped up at home, reluctantly, for a week. Literally worrying himself sick bombarding Daichi with messages.

**Suga:** Is Kageyama getting along with Tsukishima?  
 **Daichi:** As well as he can be  
 **Suga:** Are Tanaka and Noya studying properly?  
 **Daichi:** Of course, Ennoshita’s got everything under control  
 **Suga:** Did you remember to lock up?   
**Daichi:** …  
 **Suga:** Are you sure you don't want me to drop by?  
 **Daichi:** Come on Suga, have a little more faith in me!

In the end Daichi had to lure Suga with promises of the festival just so he won't crawl out of the house half a corpse and rest up properly.

Now, he was waiting for Suga to come back from the bathroom. He’s taking forever. This is why, unlike Suga, Daichi refused to wear a yukata. They’re comfy but he finds the flappy fabric annoying in the bathroom. Every few seconds he would look longingly at the stall next to him. The smell of cooking meat pierced on bamboo skewers caressing his nose in a siren song of spices with a smokey flavour. He tried not to drool.

The meat sizzled, taunting him. Swallowing thickly, eyes sparkling, he caved in.

“I’ll have two dozen, please.” Two voices simultaneously said.

“Oh? Sawamura.”

“Iwaizumi, never thought I’d run into you.”

To his chagrin, the old man at the stall takes Iwaizumi’s order first. Really, he’d been standing here the whole time. He felt slightly betrayed.

All irritation disappeared as the packet of meat drifted before him, his eyes followed it, mesmerised. Then the annoyance came back full force when it ended up in Iwaizumi’s hands.

Iwaizumi took a stick from the packet and was about to take a bite.

“Hey.” Daichi sent out an aura of menace.

Iwaizumi froze like an animal made aware of a predator, the meat inches from his lips, “Yes?”

_Good_ , Daichi narrowed his eyes, a mischievous smile slicing his face, “I bet I can eat faster than you.”

If Daichi can’t savour his delicious meat right now then neither can Iwaizumi.

As expected, Iwaizumi can’t resist a challenge at all. He slowly put the skewer back into the packet, “Oh yea?” Fiery eyes set in a face carved with brutish confidence, Iwaizumi drew himself to his full height and leaned forward slightly.

Arms crossed, Daichi had a smug look on his face the whole time as they waited for his packet to be ready. Iwaizumi would look down at his packet longingly, trying not to be obvious about it, as it grew colder by the second. All part of Daichi’s plan. Iwaizumi can have cold meat for cutting in line (not that there was actually a line, but Daichi ignored that minor detail in his hunger) while his own would be piping hot and, no doubt, more delicious.

“One. Two. Three!”

They ripped right into their food with reckless abandon, determined to beat the other. The old man in the stall chuckled and sighed, “Ah, youth.”

Beside him, Iwaizumi was tunneling through that meat like a wild beast. Cheeks puffed out like a squirrel as he chewed with sauce running down his chin. This is a guy who doesn’t give a damn how he looks when he eats. Worse, he’s two sticks ahead of Daichi.

_Not today, Iwaizumi,_ he picked up the pace, chewing and swallowing twice as fast.

Daichi could already hear Suga in his mind getting all up in arms about his eating habits, “Daichi! Stop inhaling your food, you'll choke! You're supposed to chew 20 times before you swallow!”

Right on cue, he felt a lump of meat refuse to tumble down his throat. Stubbornly, he thumped his chest to knock it down, _Spitters are quitters!_ With the spirit of a true warrior he decided to fight through this obstruction to his breathing.

It wasn't working and he heard imaginary-Suga say smugly, ”I told you so.”

A strong arm smacked him hard across the back. The meat dislodged from his throat and finally made it to his stomach.

Iwaizumi chewed his own massive mouthful of meat and squeezed Daichi’s shoulder to ask if he was alright. Daichi nodded and Iwaizumi gave him a pat on the back before his eyebrows drew together in concentration as he chowed down on his food.

_Wow. Iwaizumi’s actually really cool_ , thought Daichi.

It ended up being a draw. Iwaizumi wiped off the sauce with the back of his hand and Daichi just wanted to lie down so he could digest all the food. Maybe have a nap while he’s at it.

“Daichi, I’m back!” Suga’s deep purple yukata swished into vision alongside another that was pale green with subtle bamboo motifs, “Guess who I ran into at the bathroom?”

_Shit._ Daichi and Iwaizumi paled considerably. Steel eyes met steadfast brown ones. One look conveyed that they’re going to have to work together to prevent some kind of unknown Oikawa-induced disaster.

Iwaizumi recovered faster than Daichi and scoffed, “Typical place to find him since Oikawa’s a piece of shit.”

“Mean! Iwa-chan, mean!”

Suga laughed and Daichi feared for his friend’s safety.

+

Daichi and Iwaizumi hung back two steps behind the setters watching Oikawa like hawks. The plan Daichi suggested was pretty straightforward. At the first sign of Oikawa trying anything suspicious Iwaizumi would move in between him and Suga. Then Daichi would lead Suga far away from Oikawa before he can do anything. Like kissing his mole without warning for instance. Daichi hoped Oikawa would be satisfied with just Suga’s photo, but there was something about the way he looked at Suga that he couldn’t decipher.

Oikawa sidled up to Suga placing a hand on the small of his back and murmured softly in his ear, “Suga-chan, wanna play a game?”

Sirens erupted in Daichi’s head, _Screw the plan! His arms are coming off!_

Before Daichi could snap Oikawa’s wrists, a pair of powerful arms slid in between the setters and pushed them apart slowly but firmly. A pure wall of muscle flowing in between them like an indomitable force of nature. Despite being shorter than Oikawa, Iwaizumi somehow towered over him with intensity alone. “What was that, Shitkawa?” Iwaizumi growled.

Iwaizumi turned to face Oikawa directly, effectively shielding Suga from Oikawa. He made a signal behind his back to tell Daichi to get moving.

Daichi didn’t need to be told twice and led a bewildered Suga away from them. They walked along the line of stalls with Suga excitedly pointing out a couple of things he wanted to look at.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom, ok? Wait here.” Suga dashed off.

“Alright.”

While he waited, Daichi wondered how Iwaizumi was doing with Oikawa. Just when he was about to call him the phone buzzed loudly and he nearly dropped it. It was Iwaizumi.

“I lost Oikawa.”

+

Oikawa was having the time of his life! He was hiding in a yukata stall after giving Iwaizumi the slip. It wasn’t easy since Iwaizumi was on guard, but what he had was an extra pair of eyes on the outside. His heart beat wildly in his chest and adrenaline rushed in his veins, _This is so fun!_

“Alright Oikawa, find the plainest yukata you can and change into it. The nice lady would take care of your one until we come back.”

“Awww, but-”

“If you look too good they’ll spot you in a second.” Laughed Suga from the phone in Oikawa’s hand, “Hurry, I think Daichi knows I’m not at the bathroom. He’s heading towards the takoyaki stall where Iwaizumi is.”

Quickly looking at the fabric and patterns, Oikawa found an unassuming yukata in dark blue with a muted pattern of chevrons arranged in wavy vertical lines. Not as striking as he would like, but still classy. He slipped into it and gave his original yukata to the granny.

“Have fun!” She chirped, giving him a toothy smile.

He smiled brightly and stealthily left the stall, “I’ve changed my clothes and left. Where are they?”

“They’re a couple stalls down from you. Keep going left, but don’t run. Just walk like you normally do.”

Oikawa did as he was told.

“Argh, they split up. This is going to be annoying.” Suga muttered. “There’s a small crowd of people coming up behind you. Mingle with them.”

He slowed down his pace and sure enough the crowd swallowed him.

“DOWN! CROUCH DOWN!”

Nonplussed by Suga’s sudden exclamations, Oikawa smoothly reached down, pretending that he dropped something. Clearly he was born for spy movies.

Then he heard a familiar voice behind him, “Did you see them on your side?”

“No, but the bastard’s changed his clothes. The granny at the yukata stall is hanging on to his yukata.” said Iwaizumi gruffly.

Suga’s voice was sharp, “Don’t look at them. Don’t stand, you’ve still got a little bit of crowd cover. Relax your shoulders and look to the left. If you’re all hunched up like that they’ll know it’s you.”

To Oikawa’s horror, he saw Iwaizumi’s sneakers out of the corner of his eye. They used to be white, but now they’re tinged grey with daily wear.

“Don’t move!” Suga ordered

Oikawa was sweating, those sneakers were coming closer.

Then the sky exploded and so did Suga’s voice, “RUN! RUN STRAIGHT BEHIND THE STALLS!”

The resounding bang and crackle from the fireworks punctuated with bright light distracted Iwaizumi for a crucial few seconds. Under the flashes Oikawa sprinted as hard as he could, guided by Suga’s voice. He crashed through the underbrush of the small woods that surrounded the shrine and Suga caught him before he fell.

“Yay, you made it!” Suga smiled brightly showing straight white teeth and steadied Oikawa on his feet. He straightened out Oikawa’s kimono and brushed some leaves out of his hair.

“What do you have planned Suga-chan?”

With a playful lilt in his voice Suga looked over his shoulder as he walked further into the woods, “Hmmmm, I don’t know. You’ll have to find out.”

It was dark out here in the woods and it was hard to see. Suga, however, seemed to know the place like the back of his hand. Often, he would hold his arm out to help Oikawa over a tangle of tree roots or tell him to mind his head on low hanging branches. Sometimes the fireworks would light up Suga and he would glow faintly in flashes of light that passed too quickly.

“We’re here!” Suga raised his arms gesturing to the meadow in front of them. “You like stars, don’t you? These aren’t stars, but close enough.” He tossed another one of his easy smiles over his shoulder and Oikawa nearly died.

The meadow appeared plain and empty at first. Slowly, fireflies emerged and drifted through the air. Tiny flickering candle flames that lit up yellow-green floating in the dark. Oikawa thought this was more beautiful than the fireworks not so far away. He held out a hand as a firefly landed on his finger, its legs feather soft touches on his skin.

“Thanks for taking care of me last time.” Suga said gratefully, dipping his head forward, a few silver strands falling across his forehead.

Feeling bold, Oikawa wanted to see how far he could push his luck, “How about that promised kiss?” He watched the firefly walk along his fingers, turning his hands this way and that.

Oikawa laughed when he looked up, Suga had the slightest pout and refused to meet his eyes.

Throwing his hands up in exasperation, “Fine.” Suga turned his cheek to the side showing the beauty mark under his eye, “But only because I promised, ok?”

The firefly flew away and Oikawa lightly pressed his lips on the beauty mark and smiled against Suga’s skin.

When he drew back Suga sighed in relief, his palm on his chest. Oikawa felt extremely flattered with the idea that just a kiss under the eye would make Suga’s heart beat that fast.

“I was so worried you were going to go for the mouth.”

Oikawa gave an indignant squawk, “I am _not_ a savage! If I say it’s going to be on the mole then it would be on the mole.”

“Says the guy who grabs people and smooches them without warning,” Suga drawled.

Oikawa huffed and turned away.

Genuinely curious, Suga asked “What do you need all that luck for anyway?” He tugged on Oikawa’s sleeve.

Autumn brown eyes widened in surprise and Oikawa’s lips parted as he tried to think of an answer. His mind turned up blank though, at the unexpected question. It’s obvious that he can’t tell the truth since the whole lucky mole thing was a sham.

Suga continued to look up at him curiously, expectant.

So Oikawa answered with a smile that hides everything behind the sparkle in his eyes and the curve of his mouth.

“Not answering, huh?” Suga prodded his sides with sharp jabs. Oikawa yelped.

“I bet it’s for something weird.”

“You can think whatever you want, Suga-chan~” Oikawa dodged and ran off into the meadow, Suga hot on his heels stretching out to poke him with his slender fingers.  

+

Iwaizumi and Daichi sat on the stone steps leading up to the shrine. Their faces painted in light and shadow as the fireworks flickered and died in the sky like incandescent flowers. They both heaved a sigh.

“I think we got tricked again,” Daichi murmured tiredly.

Iwaizumi agreed, scowling, “Yea.”

Daichi’s mouth tugged into a smile, “You’re getting wrinkles at such a tender age.”

“Shut up.” Despite his sharp tone, Iwaizumi’s lips curled into a smile too.

“I’m pretty sure we’ve been fooled enough by our scheming setters to be on first name basis by now. Just call me Daichi.” Light flashed across Daichi’s face and a huge red and gold firework splashed across the sky.

“Then you can call me Hajime.” Iwaizumi grinned fully this time, his smile brightened by another display of light that flared in silver spirals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so IwaDai is too obvious in the fic not to tag now. It just kind of grew as I was writing it.
> 
> What are your thoughts? Do you like reading about IwaDai as a minor ship alongside OiSuga in this fic? Would you be interested in fics focusing on IwaDai as main ship? I've noticed that there's not a lot of those.


	5. Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One morning Iwaizumi has his hands full trying to keep Oikawa alive. Does this have anything to do with Suga-san?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: ~~admiration~~ / bad habits

Foot tapping an impatient rhythm on the pavement, Iwaizumi had a scowl first thing in the morning. 

His morning routine was rather simple:

  1. Wake up five minutes before the alarm and bemoan the fact that he lost an extra five minutes of sleep.
  2. Get dressed, brush his teeth and eat eggs and toast for breakfast.
  3. Scowl in preparation of being pissed off.



The third step was probably the most important step. If it didn’t happen then Iwaizumi would have to inform Mrs. Oikawa that there was something wrong with her son.

Fingers began to move of their own accord, drumming across his arm as his eyebrow twitched. He doesn’t know why he still bothered to show up on time to walk to school together when this was perfectly normal. Oikawa always took forever to get ready and he would always say in his annoying trill, “But Iwa-chan, being beautiful takes time! You’re lucky you’re ugly.”

Just as Iwaizumi was going to bash his fist in the door to get Oikawa to hurry up, he hopped down the steps. Perfectly coiffed, shiny brown hair bounced with every step.

“Shitkawa, you’re late. Again.” Iwaizumi’s face scrunched up into a face of menace, tilting his head back slightly.

“Sorry, Iwa-chan. Let’s go.” Muttered Oikawa, transfixed on his phone.

“Hah?”  _ Who is this imposter? _

They walked along their usual path on a lane lined with trees. Their lithe shadows slid across them as sunlight peeked between their branches. Iwaizumi looked up and enjoyed the pale blue of the sky. 

And Oikawa was distracted into silence by his phone still.

What a beautiful morning! Iwaizumi wanted to cry. For the first time in years he could hear the birds singing their songs in little chirps and whistles.

Oikawa had never really been attached to his phone before, preferring to pester people in person. This is a new habit Iwaizumi could live with though. He decided to let Oikawa stay like this for a moment longer before he interrogates him about his odd behaviour.

Iwaizumi paused at the crossing, waiting for the light to go green. To his horror Oikawa didn’t stop and had one foot off the curb just as a bus was about to screech pass. Reflexes pushed by adrenaline, his fingers hooked around Oikawa’s collar and yanked him back forcefully. 

Who was he kidding. It didn’t matter what habit Oikawa adopted, he’d still be troublesome one way or another. But Oikawa was still his dearest friend. He won’t let him die even if it meant never hearing the birds again.

His heart was still in his throat when he screamed at Oikawa, gesticulating wildly with his hands, “ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!” 

Oikawa gulped and looked a little pale.  _ Damn straight he should be scared _ , thought Iwaizumi. He shouldn’t have his nose pressed to his phone when crossing the road.

Iwaizumi shoved out an open hand, “Phone.” He said sharply.

If Oikawa were a dog his ears would be flattened against his skull. He reluctantly handed over the phone. For once he didn’t argue. Once again Iwaizumi wondered if his friend fried a circuit somewhere in that stupid head of his.

+

**Iwaizumi:** Daichi, did Suga-san ever tell you what happened at the festival? Oikawa’s acting really weird.  
**Daichi:** I was about to ask you the same thing about Oikawa. Suga’s been spacing out so much he got hit in the face a lot when we were practising receives.   
**Iwaizumi:** Better to get hit in the face than get flattened by a bus.   
**Daichi:** Oikawa got hit by a bus?!  
**Iwaizumi:** Idiot was on the phone. I pulled him away in time, thank goodness.  
**Daichi:** Something’s going on with them, but I can’t put my finger on it.  
**Iwaizumi:** I’ll figure something out, don’t worry. You make sure Suga-san doesn’t break his nose.   
**Daichi:** Haha, I will. I’ll try to get Suga to talk.

+

“Oikawa, put your phone away. You’re being rude!” Iwaizumi clacked his chopsticks at Oikawa in irritation. He wondered if he should have given back Oikawa his phone at all.

Blatantly ignoring him like a troublesome teen with too much sass, Oikawa continued to fiddle with his phone, “Don’t talk with your mouth full, Iwa-chan~” 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa looked back and forth between the two. No sooner had the group sat down, Oikawa had compulsively whipped his phone out and never said a word. Admittedly it was pleasantly peaceful, although it was slightly disturbing. Loud and flashy Oikawa was unpredictable but normal and easy to track down. Quiet Oikawa however, brooded over some mystery subject and would walk into doors or tumble down the stairs if nobody stopped him.

Hanamaki broke the silence when Iwaizumi was about to pop a blood vessel from glaring too hard, “What’s eating at you, Oikawa?”

“Suga-chan hasn’t called me back.”

Iwaizumi shook his head to clear his mind, his concerned irritation faded to be replaced with confusion, “What? That’s it?”

Matsukawa was just as puzzled as Iwaizumi. He couldn’t understand what Oikawa’s problem was, “Can’t you call him if you want to talk to him?”

Suddenly, Oikawa’s childish pout slid off his face leaving behind wide brown eyes and lips coloured with surprise. Iwaizumi could almost see Oikawa’s neurons flaring connections between each web, a lightning storm untangling in his head.

Oikawa was mindblown at Matsukawa’s solution and Iwaizumi couldn't believe that Oikawa never thought of calling Suga himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much shorter than the other chapters. I was very busy with my family today. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this bite-sized chapter. Next chapter we'll be seeing some major fluff for both OiSuga and IwaDai!


	6. Manta Rays and Sea Nettles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Iwaizumi go incognito when Oikawa and Suga visit the aquarium. What would they uncover in a watery world of fins and scales?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: date / ~~school spirit~~

Daichi struggled to keep his laughter in before he said between gasps, “Hajime, what are you wearing?” 

They had made plans to meet in front of the aquarium so that they could tail Oikawa and Suga. Iwaizumi confided in Daichi that he had a feeling that something was happening between the two but couldn’t figure out what it was. Daichi had to agree with him. He had this nagging feeling that it was something really obvious that he couldn’t see despite being right in front of him, like an octopus dressed in camouflage melting into the background. 

Since it’s Oikawa though, they figured it was probably something nefarious and they can’t let poor, kind Suga get tangled up in his schemes. Hence why Iwaizumi was hiding behind a too-small bush in a black leather trench coat with gloves to match, a newsboy hat over his spiky hair and half his face covered by huge sunglasses.

Ripping off his sunglasses in surprise, Iwaizumi looked genuinely confused, “How did you know it was me?”

_ He’s serious about his disguise. _ Daichi wore a deadpan expression on his face, “I can see where Kageyama learned to disguise himself so badly.” He held a hand to help Iwaizumi up, “If you wanted to be inconspicuous it would be better to just dress casually.”

Iwaizumi took his hand and brushed dirt and leaves off his trousers, “Should I go back home and change?”

“No, it’s fine,” Daichi popped the sunglasses back on Iwaizumi’s face. 

They entered the aquarium, greeted by tanks taller than either of them filled with strange and wonderful creatures. Fins floated by and scales flashed, inquisitive tentacles emerged from little hidey holes and the water casted undulating light and shadow on the floors. 

Daichi made a grand sweep with his hands over the scene and said in all seriousness, “You just have to go with the flow.”

Iwaizumi looked at Daichi like he was a particularly nasty cockroach, “That’s not punny at all.”

Daichi elbowed him in the ribs grinning, “Oh come on, Hajime. Admit it. That was a good one.”

“I feel sorry for your future children.”

“Alright, let’s see where they are.” Daichi pulled out his phone and opened up the app. “Did you manage to install it on Oikawa’s phone?”

“Yea,” Iwaizumi nodded and consulted the same app on his own phone. “He still has that photo of Suga-san as his wallpaper by the way.” His eyes followed the two flashing dots on the map. “I see that you got it on Suga-san’s phone too.”

“This time neither of them can slip away. We should add each other on the map too so we don’t lose each other.”

A new dot flashed on both their maps and they strode confidently towards their targets, single-minded purpose marking their every movement.

Iwaizumi did a double take, “Wait!” His arm shot out and pulled Daichi back, staring into the towering tank at the center of the room. His signature scowl had all but evaporated, leaving behind excited eyes and Daichi thought he looked like a child who liked to catch bugs in the summer. “It says there’s a manta ray in this tank.”

Daichi gave his phone a cursory glance, “Well, they don’t seem to be going anywhere.” 

Immediately, Iwaizumi dashed around the tank looking for the manta ray while Daichi read about the majestic beast, “Cool! Hajime, apparently manta rays don’t sting.”

Iwaizumi didn’t hear him, “Wow! There it is! Daichi, come look!” He grabbed Daichi’s hands and hauled him to the other side of the tank and pointed up to the right eagerly, “Over there.”

It was huge and sped through the water with every powerful flap of its jet black wings, shearing through the water like a knife. When it came close to the glass in a wide arc, Daichi saw that little fish swam alongside it on its white underbelly. 

Beside him, Iwaizumi was in awe with the manta ray, his gloved hands pressed to the glass which fogged up in little puffs as he raved about how awesome it was. The manta ray reminded Daichi of Iwaizumi: Big and intimidating to look at, but no sting.

+

Suga couldn’t keep the silly grin off his face as he and Oikawa darted about the aquarium alternating between running away and scaring the crap out of Iwaizumi and Daichi.

Of course he had noticed a new app running in the background on his phone a day before his outing with Oikawa. Upon seeing it, he opened it out of curiosity and found a neat little map with flashing dots. Putting all the pieces together it was easy to guess who else would be tagging along. When he opened it again this morning with Oikawa, he couldn’t have been more delighted to see an extra two flashing dots not too far away from their own.

Earlier, the pair pretended to nearly catch Iwaizumi and Daichi shadowing them when they watched some adorable cuttlefishes approach them curiously on the other side of the glass. 

On the reflection of the glass Suga saw that Iwaizumi had blanched and heard Daichi say urgently to him in hushed tones, “Shit, hold my hand. We’re pretending to be on a date.”

Oikawa could barely contain his laughter when Suga tugged him into a dark alcove filtered with dim blue light where they watched the nautiluses floating languidly in the tank, “They do look good together though. I want to see them wrestle each other into bed.”

Suga slapped Oikawa on the arm, “You’re such a voyeur.” To be honest, he wouldn’t mind seeing that either, but Oikawa doesn’t need to know that.

“Hey, I have an idea.” Suga smiled brightly up at Oikawa and led him out of the alcove into an equally dark chamber.

Consulting his phone, Iwaizumi and Daichi appeared to be tailing them closely.

The chamber was filled with jellyfish lit by LED lights, enhancing their otherworldly translucent bodies making them look like spirits of light. Each tank held varieties more beautiful than the last and their collective queen was at the very end of the chamber.

Pure white sea nettles encased in a circular tank set into the wall. Suga liked to imagine that he was looking into a sea witch’s crystal ball. The illuminated sea nettles, with their long, flowing frills sheer as chiffon and light as air masquerading as angels with whispered promises, a manifestation of the sea witch’s magic.

Gently, Suga led Oikawa by the hand deeper into the dark towards the sea nettles. They stood there for a long while watching the sea nettles drift and twirl. 

“They’re beautiful.” Oikawa said quietly, not wanting to break the almost magical feeling of the place. 

Suga had other plans though. “More beautiful than you?” He teased.

Oikawa huffed and tilted his head up slightly before leaning down, peering at Suga with one eyebrow raised and a disarming smile on his lips, “Of course they are, but they’re not as beautiful as you.”

Oikawa had been blatantly flirtatious for a long time now. Still, Suga didn’t quite know how to respond to that so he laughed lightly behind a hand.

Out of the corner of his eye, Suga saw Iwaizumi and Daichi stumble over each other’s feet as they both tried to dash behind the same tank when they came into the jellyfish chamber.  _ How long would it take them to figure out that all the tanks they’ve been hiding behind so far are see-through? _ Suga shook his head.

“Oikawa, do you want to freak them out?”

Oikawa grinned, canines flashing, “Do I?”

“Ok, kiss me.” 

Oikawa’s eyes widened and he edged away slightly, looking pointedly at the sea nettles next to them. 

This didn’t go unnoticed by Suga, “What’s wrong, Oikawa?” He tapped his index finger on his mole, “You’ve never hesitated before.”

Suga watched him in the dim light. Oikawa wasn’t smiling anymore and his face was dark and serious. It seemed to Suga that Oikawa was looking at the sea nettles but he didn’t see them. Suga didn’t like the way his insides squirmed when Oikawa made such a face.

After a silence that seemed to stretch on forever, Oikawa spoke, “Before, I could kiss you as much as I wanted, but only on the mole.” His face screwed up in thought, “But when it’s you asking me to kiss you for a joke,” he turned his face away, “I don’t like it.”

Pale hands reached across Oikawa and Suga turned his face back towards him. Oikawa stared intently at his shoes, chocolate eyes hiding beneath long eyelashes. Suga held Oikawa’s face in his hands and softly stroked his thumbs over Oikawa’s cheekbones.  _ Smooth and soft _ , thought Suga. He leaned forward to peer underneath Oikawa’s eyelashes, to make Oikawa look at him. Chocolate eyes that sparkled with nebulae now glimmered wetly in the low light with unshed tears and Suga felt something twist painfully inside him.

Exhaling slowly, Suga let go of Oikawa’s face and held on to the lapel of his coat. He rested his forehead on Oikawa’s chest, then closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He felt the steady drip of something wet and hot on the backs of his hands where they collected and slowly streamed down his wrists.

With conviction his slender fingers curled tightly around Oikawa’s lapel. Suga raised his head and opened his eyes. He could see clearer than ever before:  _ Oikawa Tooru. _ Suga pulled Oikawa down towards him, the lapel of Oikawa’s coat crumpled in his fists. Tilting his head Suga brought their lips together into a rough kiss as sudden as the sting of the sea nettles that swirled around them. A few moments of paralysis and Oikawa was his. Suga softened his kiss, gently trailing his tongue across the spot where he had nipped Oikawa and sucked on his lip delicately before breaking away.

He was about to let go of Oikawa, but Oikawa put his hands on top of Suga’s keeping him there, “I really like you.” He choked out between gasps and hiccups, still crying his eyes out.

Suga took one of Oikawa’s hands and pressed its palm to his chest, letting Oikawa feel his heart threatening to fly out of his chest, “I really like you, too.”

Then Oikawa wailed like a child and tried to wipe his tears with the back of his sleeve. However, this only served to smear snot all over his face. He was not a graceful crier at all. Unrestrained, Suga laughed so hard that tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and his sides hurt as he rummaged in his bag for a packet of tissues.

\+ 

“H-hey, wait a second.” Iwaizumi pointed frantically at the two of them, “They like each other?”

“Oh my god.” Daichi looked like he had stopped breathing altogether.

“Now I feel really awful for spying on them.”   
  
Daichi threw an arm around Iwaizumi and they walked out of the aquarium in silence. Both of them were distracted by the same thought:  _ How the hell did I not notice? It was so obvious. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was super fun to write and I was looking forward to this day the most! The next chapter would be the final one, in which I may have a special something to ask you guys. Anyway, as always, feedback is welcome. Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	7. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a little accident Oikawa and Suga go to buy a pair of glasses. Who do they run into? Ushijima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: ~~future~~ / free prompt

Last night Suga had gone to visit Oikawa to watch a movie. It was his first time at Oikawa’s house and he had to admit that the house looked _very_ “Oikawa”, for lack of a better word. The structure of the house itself was simple, but it was the mixing of materials and texture in the furnishings that made it comfortable and stylish. The sleek and modern look of polished wooden flooring and metal tables with glass tops were offset by faux fur rugs that felt luxurious beneath his feet and comfortable armchairs with plush fabric that he could sink into.

Suga’s favourite by far was the sofa in the living room where they watched the movie. It was huge and inviting with cream coloured fabric and encased in its wide arms was a charming collection of cushions. Some were big, perfect to hug snugly, and others were small enough to rest his feet on. Some had tassels and some had fancy edging. All of them were as colourful as a summer carnival. He loved the pleated round ones the most because he thought they looked like those swirl lollipops he used to eat when he was little.

Upon seeing that cloud of colour for the first time, the nine year old inside Suga compelled him to run and leap into this pile of softness. _Maybe after the movie we could build the best pillow fort ever_ , he thought as he dived through the air.

Poof! A few cushions scattered onto the floor. Crack! Suga’s head emerged from the pile topped by a teeny tiny cushion and he looked around confused. That was the sound of something breaking. He wriggled his toes and fingers. It definitely wasn’t one of his bones. He rummaged about in the cushions and found what was once a pair of glasses, now snapped in half at the bridge.

Suga was so sorry and that was why he and Oikawa are now at the optometrist’s. Oikawa didn’t mind the broken glasses, “They’re getting out of fashion anyway, Suga-chan. So don’t feel too bad about it~”

Still, it was his fault. He knew how expensive glasses can get and felt terrible for breaking them all the same.

The place was lit white with fluorescent light and blue carpets with walls lined with columns upon columns of immaculate frames aligned alongside mirrors.

Oikawa leaned down and looked at each pair carefully, scrunching his nose in concentration. Then he picked up a pair of light blue metallic frames that had thin arms paired with slim lenses and his eyes sparkled. Suga chuckled, _He looks really happy with that pair._

“Suga-chan, come here!” Oikawa turned to him and waved a hand.

Suga smiled, “Do you like that one?”

Without answering, Oikawa swiftly plopped the glasses on Suga’s face. Suga shivered when he felt the cool metal slide over the top of his ears.

Suga adjusted the glasses on his nose, pushing the bridge up with his fingers and turned to the mirror nearby. The blue made his skin glow brighter and his silver-grey hair just brushed the tops of the frames, which framed his eyes flatteringly and drew attention to the beauty mark beneath his eye.

Suga was very impressed with Oikawa’s choice and turned to grin at him, soft brown eyes crinkled at the corners, “Ohhhh, these look really good! You’re good at picking glasses.”

Oikawa looked like he had been struck dumb, eyes big and mouth hanging open.

“Tooru?”

After a long pause Oikawa finally spoke, “You should never wear glasses, Suga-chan,” he shook his head left and right, “It’s bad for people’s hearts.”

Suga laughed, a blush rising in his cheeks, “Come on, let’s find a nice pair for you.” He tugged Oikawa over to the display next to them.

“How about this one?” Suga picked up a pair of black half frames that had teal arms and a heavy bridge.

Oikawa took them and slid them on his face. They moved to look in the mirror and they nearly screamed when they saw three faces staring back instead of two.

Oikawa’s face quickly pinched up into one of displeasure as he whipped around and spat, “What are you doing here, Ushiwaka-chan?”

Ushijima tapped his own maroon glasses with a forefinger, deep voice stating plainly, “I’m getting my reading glasses adjusted.”

Suga was stunned, _What is it with glasses?_ This was not a sight he was used to seeing at all. Ushijima looked like an exceptionally well-built accountant.

Then silence stretched between them. It wasn’t an awkward silence, but one where it felt like a lot of thinking was taking place. The atmosphere was getting heavy and Ushijima stared at them intensely, as though arranging his thoughts. His reading glasses only made his stare more potent, rooting Suga and Oikawa to the spot, unsure of what to do.

Suga, at this stage, began to sweat nervously, _Don’t. Don’t say it, Ushiwaka._ He looked next to him to see Oikawa’s nose scrunched up, eyes glaring at Ushijima.

Finally, Ushijima’s face relaxed. His brow softened and his lips curved up putting a dimple on his cheek, “Congratulations.”

Suga and Oikawa stood frozen to the spot, their eyes almost popping out of their heads.

An assistant trotted up to Ushijima, her high heels clicking rapidly on the floor, “Is the fit acceptable, sir?”

Ushijima nodded, paid the assistant and waved at them before striding out of the sliding doors.

Oikawa recovered from the odd exchange and said something even more shocking, “Suga-chan, I don’t know why, but I want Ushiwaka-chan to officiate our wedding,” he squeezed Suga’s shoulder and clutched a hand to his chest, “I feel like he should be there.”

“L-let’s wait a few years before getting married!” Suga panicked.

At the end of the day, Oikawa got a shiny new pair of glasses and Suga got flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the last chapter! I hope you all had a lovely OiSuga week with this fic ^w^ It was fun to write and I think it helped me improve by pushing me to write everyday. 
> 
> Now, about the special thing I wanted to ask you guys. A lot of people seemed to like the IwaDai in this fic, which surprised me as well because the IwaDai kind of just happened XD Anyway, would you guys like a continuation of this fic focussing on IwaDai? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> EDIT (2016-01-22): IwaDai continuation confirmed! This will be written alongside a couple of other fics I'm working on. For now, I'm going to finish up some oneshots before starting on it.
> 
> EDIT (2016-02-14): Happy Valentine's Day!! The IwaDai continuation has been posted in the series V^^V Enjoy~


End file.
